


More

by SpicyChestnut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Begging, Dominant Link, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Lemon, Link gets his revenge, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Calamity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Zelda is a tease, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyChestnut/pseuds/SpicyChestnut
Summary: He held her gaze for several moments, a warning clear in his eyes, before releasing her. HE said nothing, but he didn't need to; his message was clear: you are playing with fire. But... she always had been a bit of a pyromaniac. / A smutty BoTW ZeLink oneshot set 2 years post-calamity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I clear writer's block?
> 
> Update 12/15: Since Tumblr is banning all NSFW art, I'm storing the amazing illustration @RobenWizardHatt made for this story on AO3. I've added an additional chapter that features solely the illustration. Enjoy! ;]

Zelda leaned over the table, absently shuffling a stack of papers before her. Her minister of trade had just departed the informal meeting room, leaving her finally, blessedly, alone—or, well, alone with Link. After the attempt on her life two years ago, she was rarely ever truly alone. She neatened the pile and began to arrange the most pressing documents on top when she heard the lock on the door slide into place. Glancing up, she saw Link with his back to her, his hands lingering on the wood.

“Link? What are you doing? I was just about to—”

He crossed the small room in but a few long strides before she had a chance to finish her sentence, and without a word spun her around and pushed her back against the table, where she landed with a faint thump, her neatly stacked papers falling to the floor in a flurry.

“Link—!” she exclaimed in stunned surprise, but before she could question his behavior further, he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her head and silencing her with his lips. She squeaked in shock, a half-form protest dying against his lips as her heart rate kicked into a rapid tempo.

Was this happening?

His lips were warm and soft, moving insistently against hers as one hand came up to tangle in her hair. Though her legs dangled awkwardly off the table’s edge, she couldn’t quite bring herself to care. She was overwhelmed by the feel of him—his fingers dancing across her scalp, his lips sucking and licking and gently nipping, his muscled chest pressing against her breasts. Despite herself, she sighed into his mouth, her eyes fluttering shut as she responded to his bruising kiss with a tentative heat all her own.

“Zelda…” he whispered against her lips—but the sound of his voice echoing faintly off the walls of the meeting room returned her to her senses, and her eyes flew open. With effort she pushed him off of her, sitting upright on trembling arms.

“Link!” she reprimanded, voice breathless and lips swollen. Her heart thundered in her chest and she worried she may have a very difficult time getting off the table. “What are you—what…” she couldn’t finish her thought, her voice trailing off as she stared at him, wide-eyed, chest still heaving from his kiss. Link stood but a foot away from her, his eyes smoldering and shoulders tense. For several moments, he did not move; and neither did she.

“Zelda…” he growled, voice low and dangerous. Despite herself, his uncharacteristic tone sent a thrill through her. He took two slow, measured steps towards her until he once more stood before the table, then slowly leaned over it. She couldn’t move.

“I warned you… not to play with fire…”

She swallowed hard, unable to turn from his piercing gaze. He was right… he had warned her—twice in fact—and she had not listened. She knew she was pushing her luck this afternoon, but she had carried on anyway. What in the Goddess’ name possessed her to do the things she did to him? She was a woman possessed—or perhaps, more accurately, a woman obsessed; she lived for the burning side-long glances he gave her when she would stand too close, and his low, throaty groans when she would “accidentally” rub against him during their archery lessons.

It had started some months ago. She’d been increasingly stressed as the reconstruction of the Castle and Castle Town neared completion, as with it came new residents—and subsequently the need for trade laws, for concrete treaties with the other races, and for a dozen other things she knew would need to be dealt with at some point, but which she felt far from ready to tackle. She was only nineteen, and though she had spent the past two years in a crash-course education on leadership and law under Impa’s tutelage, these pressing projects would be the first time she’d ever headed such a massive legal undertaking. The future of Hyrule depended upon her wisdom; no pressure.

Link had, of course, stood beside her through it all—her loyal knight and trusted confidante. He was steadfast and unflinching in his duty as her protector, and had even taken on the task of rebuilding the royal guard. She admired his courage and strength; but that day, for some reason, something within her snapped.

Link had been helping to clean up after a meeting with her ministers of trade and infrastructure, and as she bent over to gather documents she glanced up briefly to see Link staring, fixated, down her shirt. It was proving to be a particularly hot summer in Hyrule, and with the intense heat she had shed her form-fitting, high-necked blouses for looser cotton ones; and Link, it seemed, was appreciating the view afforded by the loose, low neckline. However, instead of turning away in embarrassment or reprimanding him for his inappropriate behavior, for reasons unknown to her she felt something within her stir at the sight of Link’s smoldering gaze upon her body.

It was from then on she began to do it intentionally.

It started innocently enough. She would bend over more when they were alone, intentionally giving him a particularly good view down her blouse and relishing his intent gaze when he thought she wasn’t looking; or during archery lessons, she would press her breasts against his back as she looked over his shoulder, or “accidentally” brush his exposed abdomen with her fingers when his shirt rode up. Link was extraordinarily flustered by it at first, turning red-faced or stuttering through his sentences. Eventually he started simply keeping his mouth shut; though despite his embarrassment, she could clearly see his interest. It was a glorious distraction from her stresses, thrilling her to no end and fueling some deeply-rooted urge within her she could not name.

However, it wasn’t long before he began to figure out her behavior was not accidental.

It had been during archery lessons one afternoon that he called her bluff. She’d had the deliciously devious idea to “accidentally” rub her backside against his crotch as she took up position with him standing behind her, guiding her movements. As she made to brush against him, she felt his hands land firmly on her hips, stilling her gradual approach. Surprised, she turned to look over her shoulder—and froze at the sight which greeted her. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion, gazing at her with a strange fire in his eyes. She felt her heart quicken, and attempted to disguise her shock with an innocent smile and quirk of her brow—but he knew; he knew she was doing it on purpose.

He held her gaze for several moments more, a warning clear in his eyes, before releasing her hips and slowly reaching for her arms to adjust her posture. He said nothing, but he didn’t need to; his message was clear.

You are playing with fire.

But… she always had been a bit of a pyromaniac. Despite his unspoken caution, she did not stop. If anything, she became more bold. It had become a game—one they were now both playing. How far could she go before he broke his silence? How long would he pretend to buy her innocence?

Not long, it seemed.

Two weeks later, when he knocked on her chamber door—a routine final check-in before bed which had been their pattern for the past two years after—she made her most bold move yet. Knowing he would be by shortly after sunset, she usually would wait to bathe until after he departed; but this time was different—this time she took her bath first, answering his knock in naught but a thin silk robe, the ends of which barely reached her knees.

She opened the door and greeted him as she always did, an innocent smile in place as she gestured for him to enter. The moment she came into view his eyes went wide; then he slowly, hungrily, swept his gaze up and down her form, eyes lingering at the intentionally parted neckline. Under his heavy gaze she felt the air leave her lungs, but forced herself to carry on as neutrally as she could.

She closed the door behind her, turning to him and taking a step closer than she normally might as she addressed him with that same, innocent smile. “I’m quite fine for the evening, but please feel free to do your usual sweep of the room.”

She then reached out to brush imaginary lint off his shoulder. His hand shot up, gripping her wrist firmly before she could touch his shoulder. He held her there, her arm between them, as she gazed up at him in genuine surprise; but he made himself clear very quickly.

“You are playing with fire, Princess…” he said in a low voice, a deep timbre overtaking his usual soft tones. His gaze was steely, yet there was a distinct want hidden in in his eyes as well. She swallowed hard, shaking her head and replying in a weak voice, desperately trying to hold on to her mask of innocence.

“I—I don’t know what you mean…”

His grip on her wrist tightened a fraction. “Yes—you do.”

His gaze lingered on her a moment more, then he released her, turning and leaving without another word, his sweep of her chamber entirely forgotten; or, perhaps, forgone.

And yet despite his explicit warning, she did not heed him. Though the following day she felt too rattled to try any of her usual games, the day after… well, the day after she began with energy anew—a woman possessed, unable to help herself.

And now, a week hence, here she was. It seemed Link had a breaking point, after all.

“Link…” she breathed, her heart hammering, “This—this isn’t appropriate… You—”

“Don’t pretend this isn’t what you’ve wanted all along,” he growled, his hands landing on her hips and slowly gliding up her waist, around her breasts, and to her shoulders. With sudden, unexpected force he pushed her back down onto the table, cushioning her head with his palm, then grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He leaned over her, lips brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke.

“You have teased me, tormented me—taunted me, for months. Now, it’s my turn,” he whispered, allowing one hand to slide back down her bare arm, then down to her breast where he cupped her gently. Her eyes fluttered shut, and despite herself she let out a soft whimper, feeling her body begin to tremble. She felt weak, heady desire clouding her mind. Perhaps… he was right; maybe this was what she had wanted all along—the reason she had delighted so in teasing him. It wasn’t because she wanted to get a rise out of him; what she wanted was just… him.

Dear Goddess—she had been lusting after her knight all this time and never even realized…

“Link…” she whispered, opening her eyes to see his gaze raking over her body. He cut her off before she could say more, his mouth crashing against hers. His lips were hot and hungry, pressing against hers insistently, sucking and licking and biting. His hand on her breast squeezed gently, and she felt his thumb glide over her nipple. She moaned softly against him, the sensation tantalizing but not nearly enough—there were too many layers. But before she could think much on it, she felt his hand slide lower, down her waist and to her thigh until, with a powerful tug, he hiked up the skirt of her dress, allowing the fabric to pool at her waist. He then positioned himself between her legs, lowering his hand once more and gliding his fingers teasingly along her bare thigh.

She trembled violently, her heart pumping as he kissed her harder. No one but herself had ever touched her so close to her core. It was unseemly… Goddess, it was downright scandalous. But somehow, the forbidden nature of his touch only made her heart beat faster.

As she moaned against his lips, his hand traveled slowly inward until his fingers brushed the line of her underwear. Her breath hitched as he fingered the edge of the material, and to her embarrassment she felt moisture pool in her underwear. However her wetness did not deter him, if anything it made him bolder. He moved his hand further center until he was stroking her folds through the fabric. She gasped into his mouth, breathing hard as her nerves electrified.

At the parting of her lips his tongue dove in, greeting hers in a wild dance that left her breathless. His fingers moved in tandem, stroking her slowly, teasingly in time with his tongue, his fingers dragging up to her clit before dragging back down to her opening where her wetness pooled. She was dizzy under the onslaught of sensation; yet she needed more, so much more…

Just as her arousal was beginning to reach new heights, he suddenly stopped, his fingers stilling against her womanhood and his lips pulling away. Her mouth followed his blindly, arching up from the table until he pulled on her wrists, forcing her back against the wood. She opened her eyes and blinked muzzily, staring at him in confusion.

“Why—why did you…”

He eyed her with a smirk, leaning into her ear and murmuring, “I told you its my turn.”

As his breath ghosted over her ear she shivered, his words only dimly registering. The flat of his palm pressed against her clit and he rubbed gently, slowly, against her. She let out a breath, her eyes fluttering shut once more as her hips rocked against him, desperately seeking more. Then, just as she was starting to fall back into her rhythm, he stopped.

“Don’t stop,” she panted, attempting and failing to arch her hips into his hand. He only smirked wider.

“Not so fun, is it?”

Suddenly she stilled, her eyes going wide as everything clicked firmly into place. He was… he was doing to her what she had done to him! He was teasing her, tormenting her until she reached her breaking point just as he had. He was going to try and win their game!

She bit her lip. That was absolutely unacceptable.

With a frown, she let her torso fall back against the table. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She’d just… return to her chambers and see her needs tended to on her own. Resolved, she pulled on her arms, attempting to free herself of his grasp and make for the door, but she didn’t budge—he was holding her firmly in place. She yanked again, harder this time, and his grip tightened.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he murmured, leaning into her until he pinned her to the table under the weight of his chest. His hand began to stroke her folds once more and she groaned, feeling shocks of pleasure erupt in her core. His lips lowered to her neck, planting searing kisses along her flesh until he reached the junction with her shoulder. Gently he bit at the skin, and she let out a moan.

It seemed she was outmatched.

Her underwear was soaked through but Link continued to stroke her—slow, tortuous movements that left her desperate for more. His fingers traced circles around her clit, rubbed her opening through the fabric, then slid along the edge of her underwear, teasing her with the promise of his hands upon her bare skin. She was trembling, panting, her heart thundering in her chest. Din dammit she needed more! But, again, without warning, Link suddenly stopped, resting his palm flat against her—unmoving. She let out a vocal whine.

“No, don’t stop—” her voice was growing desperate, but she couldn’t help it. He was driving her mad, and she had no means of escape. He licked a stripe up her neck and she trembled, his hand resuming movement—gently, slowly, rubbing against her—a mere ghost of the touch she craved. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, his voice low and gruff.

“You’re going to have to beg me, Princess.”

She groaned, biting her lip. She was the Princess, soon to be Queen, of Hyrule—she did not beg; and Link knew that. So… did she dare give him the satisfaction, and in turn, receive her own?

Link’s hand sped up. His fingers, which had been avoiding her most sensitive areas, suddenly moved to her clit, teasing the sensitive bud through the damp fabric. She gasped at the sudden contact, her body tensing as a wave of pleasure crashed through her. His fingers rubbed insistently, and she could feel a pressure beginning to build within her core. Then, his hand stilled—pulled away—and in desperation, she caved.

“Please, Link…” she whispered, feeling her cheeks heat as her hips arched up of their own accord.

She felt his hand on her once again, resuming an excruciatingly slow rhythm against her—and she almost sobbed in relief.

“Please what?” he murmured. She gasped as his thumb rubbed up and over her clit, squeezing her eyes shut against the shock of pleasure, and the tingle which spread across her skin.

“Please don’t stop,” she gasped out, her hands tightening into fists in his grip. His fingertips danced over her folds, and for a moment she felt the return of that delicious pressure—then his hand stilled once more, and she cried out desperately.

“That doesn’t quite sound like begging,” he murmured with satisfaction.

This time she did let out a sob. “Please, Link, please—! Don’t stop… I—I’m begging you…” she felt her a dark blush rise to her cheeks, but as soon as his hand started trailing over her folds in response to her pleas, her embarrassment all but evaporated as her need took over. “Please—oh, Gods, PLEASE, Link-!”

He leaned into her ear, sucking lightly on her lobe before whispering, “Say it…”

She felt a flush spread through her body. “I—I’m begging you, Link—please! Please, don’t stop… I’ll do anything… please, I’m begging you… I—I need you—PLEASE!”

Link growled in her ear, his hand momentarily tightening around her wrist—then suddenly his lips were on hers, licking and biting and kissing her with bruising intensity in a tangle of tongues and clashing of teeth. She gasped against his mouth as his hand, with unexpected speed, ripped her underwear at one hip, pulling them aside and sliding two fingers along her folds. She arched into him, biting his lip as the warmth of his skin and the callouses on his hand riled her senses.

“Gods…” she whispered against his mouth, and he groaned in response, position his fingers at her entrance before slowly sliding in. She keened against him, arching her hips further and spreading her legs as he pushed his fingers in deeper. He began slowly, starting with a gentle rhythm as he explored her womanhood, twisting and turning his fingers as he felt along her inner walls, searching…

She cried out suddenly, feeling him hit a sensitive bundle of nerves within her and sending shocks of electricity through her core. Kissing her harder, he stroked that spot again, and she felt a strange, delirious heat build within her. Pleasure rippled outward in waves, and her mind felt lost in a fog of lust. Yet somehow, it still wasn’t enough.

“More…” she panted against his lips, arching and twisting to meet the thrust of his fingers. He pulled back slightly, his lips brushing hers as he eyed her hard.

“More?” he breathed.

She nodded emphatically, leaning up to capture his lips again. “Yes…” she gasped.

Link growled into her mouth, meeting her kiss forcefully as he released her wrists above her head, moving his hand down to her hip. The fingers which had been leading her to such heights pulled slowly out of her and she groaned at the loss, but there was the promise of something more in the intensity of his kiss, and so she waited; and her patience was rewarded. She heard the sound of metal clinking, then a dull thump before something large and soft and warm came to rest at her opening. Her eyes suddenly shot open wide as she realized what it was, then a dark blush rose to her cheeks—her body practically sang with want of it.

She spread her legs a little wider, panting against his lips as, slowly, he pushed into her. She felt her womanhood stretch to accommodate him, and the delightful foreign sensation sent a riptide of pleasure crashing through her. She cried out, her hands leaving their place above her head to grip his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life. With aching delicacy he pushed into her, and she felt his length slowly fill her until she couldn’t take any more of him; then, he slowly pulled out—and her nails dragged down his shoulder blades at the pleasure which rippled through her. Link hissed against her, but didn’t stop, beginning a slow but building rhythm of gentle thrusts.

The sensation of him inside her was different than the sensation of his hands and fingers on her clit—but it felt just as glorious, and just as overwhelmingly pleasurable. It didn’t take long for his speed to rise, and as he found a good pace his hands moved once more, gripping her legs just above her knees and holding them level with his chest. With a powerful tug he pulled her a bit closer to the edge of the table, and she felt herself impale upon his cock in the process. She gripped his shoulders tightly, gasping at the powerful sensation; then he released her lips, trailing hot, wet kisses along her jaw.

A pressure was building quickly within her core, white-hot in its intensity. Between his tortuous teasing and the intensity of his cock, she felt on the edge of insanity—and Link was the key to her salvation. She was so close… so close…

Link’s panting breaths filled her ear as his speed grew somehow even faster. He lifted her legs higher, spread them wider, and drove himself into her deeper, harder. She let out a cry, the pressure within her nearing its breaking point.

“Link, I—I…” she panted, scrabbling against his back as he drove relentlessly into her. He lifted her legs just a little more, hitting a new spot deep within her as he sucked hard on her neck—and then she was shattering, her vision flooding white as she screamed her release. Before she had even come down, however, she felt Link pulling her legs further apart, almost painfully so, thrusting hard—and suddenly the pressure was back, exploding inside of her again as pleasure flooded her body, her voice going horse as she cried out yet again.

Against her ear she heard Link release an almighty groan, his hips bucking into her, quivering—then, after several moments, stilling all together. Slowly, he lowered her legs back down, setting his hands on either side of her head and leaning heavily over her, his forehead resting against hers. Her own body was slowly settling, the flood of pleasure easing within her. Closing her eyes she let out a breath, feeling her heart slow as Link’s breathing evened out above her.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring up into icy blue irises which gazed down at her with a softness she’d never seen from him before. Something within her stirred, and before she could think about it she moved her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. This time it was slow and tender, his lips soft and sweet, moving against hers gently. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

When he pulled away, he had a smile on his face, sweet and gentle and full of adoration. He then turned his attention to where they were joined, slowly pulling out of her and meekly replacing her torn underwear. Then, with a huff, he pushed himself upright, letting her dress fall back to the ground.

She took his proffered hand and he pulled her upright off the table, helping her to the floor. Her legs wobbled beneath her and a faint throb emanated from between her legs, so she leaned back against the tabletop for support. Link closed the small distance between them, pressing himself against her, cupping her cheek as he once more rested his forehead against hers, a small smile gracing his face.

“You know, I never would have taken you for a tease…” he said with humor. “If wanted more out our relationship, you could have just said so.”

Zelda felt herself blush, averting her gaze—but he pulled back and angled her face to meet his eyes. She bit her lip, her earlier bravado gone and in its place an embarrassed shyness as she forced herself to hold his gaze.

“I… don’t think I had quite realized what I wanted until now,” she said quietly.

His eyes softened, and he cradled her face as he asked gently, “And what is it you want?”

She felt her blush deepen, but took a breath and forced herself to answer his question honestly.

“More,” she said softly—simply. He smiled.

“More,” he confirmed.

Then he leaned in, and kissed her.


	2. Illustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW art ahead

 

 

**“You have teased me, tormented me—taunted me, for months. Now, it’s my turn”**

Fabulous art by the amazing @RobenWizardHatt !!


End file.
